Nightmare Brain Invaders
by SWBloodwolf
Summary: The effects and actions after the episode 'Brain Invaders' from season 2, first fanfic.
1. Dreams

Chapter One

Worms and Nightmares and Comfort

*This takes place soon after 'Brain Invaders' in the second season of Star Wars The Clone Wars.

**Ahsoka's POV**

_I ran through the white corridors of the medical frigate TB-73; my lightsaber in Shein grip behind me as I ran, not entirely certain why, or if I was running away or from. I suddenly stopped and jump through the communications centre in the frigate. I tried to contact my Master, "Please Master"! I whisper to myself as despair started to spread into me to mix with my gut-wrenching fear. "Please Master, I need you"! I say it through the force this time, trying to reach out and contact him that way. I don't feel him through the force, I've always been able to sense my Master no matter how far the distance. Then I realise, I can't sense anyone, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, Windu or Barriss. Barriss! She was infected by the parasites that were mysteriously spreading throughout the ship. I turned in time to see her suddenly advancing towards me, her own blue lightsaber glowing in the darkness of the room. I whipped my lightsaber in front of me and blocked a swipe to my head but was pushed back into third defence right near the top of my lightsabers handle. I had to get distance to get out of my last defence positioning. Her weight was being pushed down on my right-side so I stepped to the left and made her lose her balance and footing, I didn't attack her back, she wasn't doing this, the worms were, right? I deflected her attacks with growing fear, not for myself, but for the things that might happen to who knows how many others if I could not stop these parasites. I had no idea how to stop them, and no help was forthcoming. I extended my left hand towards Barriss to channel a force push to shove her back against the wall, but nothing happened. Where was the force? I tried to tap into it but felt nothing; I really started to panic, what was wrong with me?_

_Barriss spoke or at least the infectious worms spoke through Barriss; "You have no force-sensitivity, you are no longer a worthwhile asset to us, I will cut you down like a helpless child"! _

_A cruel smile worked across Barriss' face as she relayed the words. I felt a single tear run down my face as my comlink began to beep; "Ahsoka"! _

_The last words I ever heard from my Master, before Barriss struck me down with her glowing blue sword. With no intuition from the force, I was unable to look ahead; I was unable to stop the blow that stopped my heart. I didn't scream. I just apologized to my Master in a whisper. _

I sat up in bed with a gasp. The room was dark and dead quiet, my bed sheets had been kicked right down to the end of my bed and my breath came in short gasps. No matter how many times I experienced the dream, I was still left shaken and terrified. I had told my Master when coming back to the Jedi Temple after two whole weeks of the repeating nightmare, his quarters were a few down from mine, and I usually shared a two bedroom room with Anakin but thought it best to go to an empty one, not wanting to disturb him with my cries in the night. He said I could always go to him with anything, anywhere, anytime. Wondered if this was one of those circumstances that he would count as necessary, or childish? I was a Jedi

Knight for force sakes! Or, close to one, I had seen may horrible things during my time as Master Skywalker's Padawan, I was suppose to take these battles and events in my stride, learning from them and I usually did, but something about my last mission had a huge impact on me. I had talked to Barriss about my nightmares and she understood, but did not experience the same thing.

"I really can't remember what happened Ahsoka", she had said to me in the medical bay after recovering from the mission, which, unlike my dream version, had been a success. But even then, after I had stopped the parasites and saved Barriss and the clones on board, and delivered the spice, even then, I still hadn't been sure my mission was a success, but Anakin had supported my actions and had comforted me after the whole ordeal, and he still was.

I would not break, I would deal with this like a Jedi, I would not seek comfort from him now, it was late at night, or early in the morning, probably the latter. I didn't want to disturb my Master's rest, if it was anyone else, yes, but Anakin rarely admitted weakness or defeat, apparently sleeping was betraying these ideals.

I tried to get back to sleep; it didn't work, like the millions of other times I tried. I was getting angry at myself, I wouldn't give in, I wouldn't go crying to him like a child, I wouldn't disturb him, I wouldn't, I wouldn't, yet, despite my efforts of restraint, I found myself getting up out of bed, carrying my pillow and soon standing outside my Masters door.

Damn it! I mentally kicked myself.

They door quietly opened, and Anakin laid there on his side facing the wall on his bed. I listened to his subtle calm breathes and I swore I could also hear his tranquillity. I was starting to get second thoughts, he looked sooo peaceful, I could just walk out again back to my room without disturbing him, he would never know, or so I thought.

"Snips", he simply muttered.

Damn him! I mentally kicked myself again, but I tried to keep the fear out of my voice that was still coursing through me from the dream. "Master", I whispered back, I'm so glad he couldn't see me; standing in front of his door, wide eyed holding a pillow, it was a pathetic situation for a Jedi like me to be in.

"Was it the dream again"? he said, so calmly and respectfully, like he knew what I was going through and it was fine for me to come crawling to him in the early hours of the morning.

"Yes", I whispered even softer and looked down at my bare feet.

He didn't sigh like any normal parent would with impatience or annoyance at their child, he didn't send me back to my own bed or come to mine and sit with me and tell me to think 'happy thoughts' till I fell asleep, no. The 'Chosen One', the 'Hero with no Fear' 'Savoir of the Republic' just lifted his bed sheet up to show his bare back and a spot for me, an invitation of comfort.

I walked over to his bed quickly; he looked incredibly warm and comfortable in there and so I laid my pillow down and slide in behind him as he let the blanket cover me, we were back to back and I suddenly felt completely safe with my strong, protective Master lying there so close, he was giving off heat like a heater pack, my own personal heater, and guardian. He was tough and strong, he wouldn't let a nightmare worry him, and I respected him so much right now to have that will power.

**Anakin's POV **

I woke up with a jerk from a nightmare, a premonition of the future technically, the same kind I had had about my mother before she died. But I hadn't taken it to heed and was too late to save her. Over my mother's grave, I swore that I would never let anything like it happened again. I hadn't been strong enough to save her, that would not be happening for a second time, no one else I cared for was to die if I was able to prevent it, and no one else was going to go through the torment of having your heart ripped apart from the loss of a loved one, no one.

So it was expected that after having a premonition of such a death of my Padawan Ahsoka, that I didn't shrug it off.

She had been drowning, sinking towards the dark depths to the bottom of some vast ocean; she drifted away from me, faster than I could swim, bubbles from her emptying lungs floating silently up to the surface. I swam deeper and deeper after her, she was fading into the dark a-bliss, I couldn't reach her, my lungs were burning, but I kept diving down, I reached out my hand towards her as she vanished from my sight.

I then woke up with a jump and wet from sweat; like I had actually been swimming after her, gasping for air as if I had been holding my breath the whole time. No, it wasn't going to happen, I wouldn't let it happen!

_And yet, you couldn't save your own mother. _A little voice inside me whispered;_ even then you had had a glance at what the future installed for your own dear mother and you had not acted. _

I had to agree with the voice, my conscience that was so often right and had saved me a million times, but also had almost gotten me killed.

It won't be repeated, I told myself again. She is safe and can hold her own, right?

_Wrong._

Oh shut up, I've heard enough from you. Telling my own conscience to be quite wasn't done so simply though. It kept whispering unpleasant thoughts to me; but what of the dreams Ahsoka had been having? Were they connected, were they also premonitions of the future? Or where the just nightmares from her recent mission which had gone so tragically wrong, yet she pulled through.

I discovered a smile crossing my face as I thought of how my Padawan had saved the day and had managed to overcome all the odds and danger stacked against her. I had been, and was, so proud of Ahsoka, she _will _be a great Jedi one day, and I'd make sure of it.

It was then that at that moment I sensed my fearful Padawans' presence standing at the end of the room. I wondered if something had come up for her to come and wake me at such an early time, then I relaxed as I remembered her latest sleeping troubles and the bad dreams she had been experiencing every night since the medical suppliers delivery Padawan learner Barriss and Ahsoka had made.

Right now, I understood completely how terrified and frightened she must be feeling. I knew she needed comfort, and that I was the only one who could give it to her.

"Snips", I muttered quietly without rolling over, I lifted up the warm blanket I had been under and invited her in for comfort. She responded and slid in behind me, I immediately felt her relax and take a deep breath. I laid there sensing her calm herself through the force and trying to get back to sleep.

I followed her lead and closed my eyes, pondering whether I should tell her about my dream or not, or if it would just increase her worries and support her fears.

I'll decide in the morning I thought to myself as I sensed her finally drift off to sleep. I did decide to stay awake though, in case another of her nightmares disturbed her again, but she seemed to feel safe in my presence. Too bad I wasn't so convinced, my own premonitions kept me awake, just as I thought of giving up on sleep; it must have slowly crept up on me, for I don't remember drifting off when I woke up late the next morning.

I woke up but didn't open my eyes; I was lying on my side and could feel the rays of the morning sun upon my face. I inhaled deeply and let it out with a rush through my nose. Something moved beside me and I froze, I slowly blinked open my eyes, everything was bright and blury, I turned my head to look over to my Padawan, she continued to sleep peacefully, she had had an uneventful night after she came into me, and though it was highly un-orthodox, I had felt it was okay in this circumstance, for it had given her a well needed rest.

I sat up slowly, trying not to awaken Ahsoka, I sighed quietly and rubbed my face, my un-gloved metal hand, still felt foreign to me and was expectantly cold, the circuits whirring as the mechanics moved like a natural for-arm.

My bed was up against the wall and so my normal exit was blocked by the sleeping form of my Padawan. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and slide to the open end of the bed, I stretched my stiff muscles from staying crammed on one side of the 'much too small for two people bed' all night and headed over to the refresher station.

My shower was long, hot and steamy, the perfect thing to wake you up, well, actually if anything it makes you almost fall back to sleep, which I almost did.

After the wonderful excitement of not being able to hold the soap without it slipping out of my grip every time, I sensed though the force that my Padawan was still sleeping soundly, I decided she'd had enough sleep and wondered how I was going to wake her up nicely.

_Singing really loudly and badly and all the wrong words in the shower?_

Maybe not.

Chucking on some fresh pants I then went back into my room, towel drying my wet hair and searching for the rest of my clothes. They were soon located, all except my boots, I shrugged; I'll look for them later. Putting on the rest of my clothes I continued to glance over to my Padawan, not wanting to deal with what will come of me waking her up on our day off so "early". I glanced at the time, ten-ish. "Okay", I said walking towards my messed up bed and Padawan, grabbing a pillow I stood over her. "Time to wake up Snips", I grinned down at her unsuspecting peaceful form, and then brought the pillow down on her face with a loud _whump! _

**Ahsoka's POV**

I sat up quickly with a yell from a frightful awakening from a pleasant sleep. Someone had whacked me with a pillow or something similar; I looked up to see my Masters' grinning face. It took me a second to remember why I was in his room but then relaxed and responded by whacking him hard in the stomach in with my pillow. He doubled over then ducked under my second attack; he rolled to the end of my bed, grabbed my bare feet and started pulling me off.

"No Master, Don't"! I laughed as I got dragged towards him. He let go just as I fell off, I landed on the floor, not to softly, I rolled over and glared at him.

"I told you it was time to get up", he said laughing at me as I lay on his bedroom floor.

I raised an eyebrow at my Jedi Master, "No you didn't".

"Oh", he said smiling. "I meant to tell you".

I rolled my eyes and chucked a fallen pillow at his face; he ducked it easily and then turned to walk into the main entrance room. I reached out under the off-floor bed behind me and grabbed something, it was his boot. I fumbled around and found the other one. I chucked them both at his retreating form. I knew he would sense the missiles approaching him though the force, but it was mainly to enforce my annoyance.

He turned just as the heavy boots were about to make contact, catching them easily in each hand, he smiled. "My boots! You found them", he said pulling them on. "And here I was thinking I'd have to go down to breakfast without them".

"Was that a hint"?

"Yes".

"Fine", I groaned and headed towards the refresher station.

"And be quick about it", he said sitting down on the couch in the entrance room.

I emerged from the shower fresh and clean from the previous long night; I was still much to tired. I glanced up to the couch in the main room to see Master lying down on his back, holding up his un-gloved mechanical hand in front of him, and tinkering with it.

"What's wrong with your hand"? I asked standing over him, inspecting the foreign object which replaced Anakin's hand.

"Nothing", he said pulling his glove back on. "Just making a few adjustments to my previous adjustments". He stood up quickly and grinned, flexing the false arm.

I wasn't sure whether he found it extremely interesting and cool, or despicable and shameful. I'd had to ask him one day. I followed him out the door as he proudly explained his improvements on the limb.

"...which features electroastic fingertips which afford me with some sensation, alloy ligaments for movement, and interface modules that link the prosthesis to the surviving nerves. Over time, I've enhanced it to make it better suited to my purposes; as a result, the cybernetic prosthesis became much stronger than my natural arm". He looked at me when he finished, waiting for a praising positive response on how highly talented and smart he is, he wasn't going to get it, for I had halfed phased out, just nodding when he stopped for breath. We continued walking towards the mess in the Jedi Temple, passing younglings and Jedi Masters alike.

I noticed he was still looking at me, waiting for a response, so I told him the truth; "Ummm...what"? It was the truth; I hadn't really understood a word of his fast talking gibberish.

He sighed, "I've basically got super-human strength in my false right arm".

He held it out in front of me as we entered the kitchen, "Oh, right", I said distracted. "Good for you".

He sighed again as we headed for the line to get our food, well at least I did, while Anakin just cut in-between two younglings and quickly grabbed a yellow-and-cream-coloured shuura fruit, juicy and sweet. I rolled my eyes at him; taking advantage of the younger individuals. He ignored me and walked over to an un-occupied table at the very back off the room against the vast wall. He sat on the table leaning against the wall casually waiting for me, taking a bite from his pitiful breakfast.

After the night I had, I didn't feel like eating at all but I knew I should eat something, so I decided to follow his lead, grabbing a drink and then pulling the same kind of fruit towards me from further up the line.

He was just finished his own breakfast when I sat down on the seat near where his legs were hanging over the edge of the table. He stared at me with those incredibly fantastic blue eyes of his, no; he was starring at my juice.

"Can I have a sip"? He asked breaking the silence of me munching on the shuura fruit.

"No, get your own," I said quickly taking a sip. "Besides, I've drank out of it". I said smiling with confidence that he would now cease to insist on sharing, I was wrong.

"Oh, eww, gross"! He said sarcastically and pulling a face, then went all humourless. "Ahsoka, we just slept a night in the same hideously undersized bed, you really think I care".

I sighed, "Here", I said passing my drink to him.

"Awww, thanks Snips", he said smiling then took a huge swig.

"Hey"! I grabbed for the drink, but the cup was almost empty. I couldn't be bothered arguing and didn't even try to protest when he left I was too tired, so I sat there alone. I started shifting through my thoughts of last night, my nightmare, what did it mean? As I sat there trying to figure it out, I didn't notice as another glass of juice floated next to me, only to land carefully next to my right arm. I turned around, only to see my Master disappearing though the doorway, I smiled. My worries eased, Anakin was protecting and helping me through this, I felt suddenly calm as I gulped down my drink and hurried through the doors after him.


	2. Shifts

Chapter Two

Shifts

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

Another day off, having no responsibilities passed, and then we were reminded of the war as news came in off a Jedi death.

We had all felt it, the shift in the force, three hours later, it was announced and confirmed during lunch and the message was sent across the Jedi army.

I had been in my quarters with Anakin, when I felt the shift in the force. I knew that it was a death of a friend straight away, for I had been in dire circumstances with her and we shared a strong connection.

The data pad I had been reading off slipped from my hands and bounced off the couch and landed with a sharp crack on the floor but was unheard or comprehended. My vision became unfocused, and a fix point in time became un-fixed.

My Master most defiantly felt it too, for the mechanical tinkering and nonsense and gibberish from him and R2 which had been flowing from his opened room all evening ceased.

R2 let out a concerned whine for his suddenly shut-down Master. He's beeps and bleeps fell to deaf ears as Anakin felt what had just come to be, a million par secs away in a relentless war.

Master Yoda's quiet meditation was suddenly snapped and twisted to a tidal wave of emotions from the Force, and his fellow Jedi. Another one had become a victim of the war. The Grand Master shook his head in sadness and looked up as Master Windu walked into the room, a rare look of suffering displayed on his face; it took quite a something to get such a raw emotional response from the usual stoned faced Jedi Master.

Younglings flinched and lectures halted, as did their lecturers'. A death had occurred yes, but in doing so, so did the death of a path, a new one was being drawn and the first brick, waiting to be laid.

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

I dropped my tools and latest creation and jumped to the doorway to see Ahsoka sitting up-right on the couch, mouth slightly agape and eyes unblinking, staring into a non-existing distance.

I extinguished the distance between us in a moment and kneeled down in front of her un-focussed eyes. I reached forward and put a gentle hand on both of her shaking shoulders.

"Ahsoka"?

Her eyes shifted the tiniest millimetre to stare straight into mine, she slumped, but her voice was so strong when she spoke. "Master, Barriss is dead".

I was cut by this, but I was more cut of how strong she was trying to be. Trying to be, for me? No, in front of me.

I didn't know what to say, so I sat next to her and gave her a hug. Apparently the affection and understanding I showed helped more than words could, for the hug soon brought forth the held back tears. The roaring emotion inside Ahsoka was built up to the brink, and being brought to the front lines and where soon bursting through the tough wall of self-control and Jedi upbringing.

We must have sat there for hours, as I held her shaking form and her tears drenching my clothes, for I fell asleep, and when I woke up, Ahsoka was gone. A wave of panic hit me and I leapt of the couch and called her name.

"She left for dinner", a familiar voice said from the kitchen. Obi-Wan emerged with a look of sadness on his face but attempted a small smile. "She was still quite upset and wanted to be with someone".

I frowned at that. "She was with me", I felt so stupid and weak, and I was worried that I in fact hadn't comforted her at all.

"Yes, and I'm sure your presence helped...until you fell asleep". He smirked, curse that man!

I gave him a look then headed for the door.

"Are you going to talk to her"? He asked.

I halted in the doorway, "Yes".

"You should eat something while you're there".

'Yes'. I said as I walked out.

Obi-Wan's shoulders slumped in sync with a sigh, "Now you won't". He stood in the room alone for a moment, and then left for his own quarters.

I entered The Mess and was greeted with a clatter of cutlery and a hundred conversations blurring together. There was a mood in the air that all were trying to ignore or hide under a random spurt of loud laughter which occurred occasionally from different tables, though it sounded forced for the benefit of others, or the owner.

I glanced around and saw my Padawan sitting with a group of her friends with her back to me at the table we had sat previously this morning; when the war had seemed so far away. Her shoulders were slumped and only talked when she was spoken too.

I wasn't sure If I should just leave her with her friends and apologize later, or if she was as depressed as before because of me. I couldn't feel anything in the Force coming from her, she was shut down tight, and she shouldn't be though. I knew how I felt in situations like these; a quick flash of emotion caught me off guard as I remembered my mother's death and how Padme's comfort had helped me so much.

I made a decision and headed towards the table, trying to think of what to say, apart from the obvious 'sorry'.

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I was drawing an invisible picture with my finger on the hard white table. Only half tuned in to the conversation around me, I didn't notice at first when all conversation on my table abruptly stopped. I felt my Masters presence behind me. I sighed and looked up to the other girls who were staring at him. They're faces were a mixture of embarrassment, shock, and...longing?

I turned around and looked up with an angry face at my Master.

"Hey", he said.

"Hi", I replied, turning back around, they other younglings and Padawans were still starring at the so 'handsome and fantastic Chosen One'; who they usually quizzed me about and was probably the only reason they were friends with me.

"D'you want something", I said quite bitterly, refusing to look at him. I shouldn't have said that, but he shouldn't have fallen asleep!

"Ah yeah", he shifted on his feet at the awkward silence at the table. "Can I talk to you privately"?

"No, I'm pretty comfortable her". If he wanted to be truly sorry, he'd have to say it in front of everyone. He was stayed silent though. I turned around to me his gaze, daring him. "Didn't you want to _say_ something"?

He looked up from his feet and his eyes glanced around the table.

"Well"?

"Well, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for falling asleep on you before". His eyes immediately widen as he, too late, realised his mistake.

The swooning girls giggled.

Anakin's' cheeks starting to go an interesting red, "I mean; not 'on' you, I mean with you, I mean when we were on the couch and..."

The girls let out a perfectly synchronized; 'oooooo'!

"I know what you mean", I interrupted before he could make it anymore embarrassing then it already was. "The hug helped". Well, if these girls weren't and probably never would be true friends, may as well make them jealous. Jedi code, yeah-yeah, but who could resist a guy like Anakin right? Now it was there time to feel awkward.

"Sooo"?

"So what"?

"Do you forgive me"?

I thought about it; did I? I quickly stood up and stepped over the seat to stand beside him. He took one step back, 'Hero with no fear' my ass, when he was in a situation like he was now, and I'm as angry with him as I am now, he's terrified of me. Control my anger? Huh! He should control his sleeping habits! I guess I wasn't ready to forgive him then, yet. I gave him a look then headed for the door. I heard him apologize to the younglings and then follow me at a distance, back to the quarters.


	3. New Rules

**So here it is the final chapter. Sorry for the wait but I find this story horribly terrible and had no drive to get it down. Put I have got followers out there and so this is for you. Might I just say; I know, how bad is the ending! Terribly clichéd and skips heaps but I had no idea what I was writing and just put cool looking letters together.**

**Thankyou for the reviews though!**

**Gone Rampant**

Yeah I know, thanks for the read though!

**Ahsoka320**

Thankyou for your love Alex but now, I don't bend that way. Sorry to you personally for not updating sooner!

**AlyKat16**

Ha ha! I don't! But thankyou!

**General Herbison**

Yeah, I single handedly killed Barris! Mwhahaa! She had coming!And yeah, how dum is Anakin. lOl! Thanks General!

**Agent Megas **

Thanks

**elle baybee**

I'm sorry it was sad, and I'm sorry it took so long to update!

**PenAndInkPrincess**

lol! Your review made me smile! Spot on!

**sachariah**

I've already replied to you, but thanks again! Your recent review made me remember this fic and start typing again!

Chapter Three

New Rules

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

I had convinced my Padawan to come with me to Padme's, _I_ wanted to see her, of course, but I thought what Ahsoka needed right now was a fellow female. Padme had been telling me how close she and Ahsoka had recently become and so I could think of no one better to comfort my hurting Padawan then my caring Senator, who had helped _me_ so much.

The trip to the apartment was a silent awkward one; I felt terrible for making the whole ordeal a thousand times worse then what it already had been, and I was terrified that this visit would just add another thousand to the already high amount of problems. Ahsoka might get the impression that I didn't care, or had given up and was dumping her and her problems with someone else, maybe I should explain to her-

"Why are we going to Senator Amidala's"?

I smiled to myself, thanking my Padawan for unknowingly making the perfect opening. "I think she would understand to a more depth level what you are feeling".

"I am a Jedi, I've been trained for all this, I should be able to cope with it myself, meditate, and let it all go and move on."

"And how's that meditating been going"? I was curious at just how controlled my Padawan believed to be.

"Well, good... to a point-"

"-Exactly, talking to someone; I think, does more good than just meditation, and you seem to really let it all out with Padme-"

"-Senator Amidala you mean"?

"Right, yes, the Senator, who you seem to really respond well with, and you've always got me as well, you can come to me with anything Snips, remember...and I promise I want fall asleep next time, it's just, I was so comfortable and tired and-"

"I don't want to hear it Master, you've already told me a million times, and I still think that's no excuse". She turned her glare away from me to the hundreds of life forms moving so fast, but with nowhere really to go.

I sighed and turned a sharp right down to the private platform to Padme's apartment. We were greeted by 3PO, who was his usual over-polite self though a quick pat to his shoulder from me made him a little quieter.

I strolled into the lounge room with my Padawan in tow and was about to sit down when Padme entered the room. It was so hard to resist the urge to race over towards and give her the most meaningful kiss of a lifetime. Luckily, the look in Padme's eyes kept me at bay. She greeted Ahsoka with a big girly hug and a smile while I got a weird restrained hug from Padme and a small pat on the back, I could tell she was struggling against the same wanting feelings for me as I had for her.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable", Padme said to mainly Ahsoka as she gestured towards the soft and extravagant couches. I soon found myself sitting opposite the two women and suddenly felt very awkward.

"So", Padme very bravely started. "What's been going on between my two favourite Jedi?" She included me but was looking towards Ahsoka who was avoiding my gaze. Ahsoka continued to study the lamp next to the couch as she gave a small shrug.

I sighed and was going to play along even though I had already informed her of our situation and the reason for our visit; "Well-"

"A lot". Ahsoka interrupted barely in a whisper, it killed me to hear her so depressed and worried.

"You want to tell me about it?" Padme asked in the kindest voice as she slid closer to my sad Padawan. Ahsoka looked up from her study of the lamp to look at my wife, then a small side-way glance at me. I saw the verge of tears on her eyes and it broke my heart. She looked back down again with another shrug.

Padme's eyes locked with mine, "Would you be able to do a quick run-over of 3PO for me?" She asked with a meaningful look in her eyes. "He's been slipping randomly into other languages lately".

I raised an eyebrow a little confused, "But I need to...oh...OH". I quickly stood up and headed for the kitchen. "Yeah, no problem, I'll let you girls catch up". I hurriedly left the room and closed the door to the kitchen where 3PO was doing god knows what. I let out a sigh; being stuck in the kitchen for hours with only 3PO wasn't a very cheerful thought. I gave another sigh and snuck up on the droid and quickly turned him off before he could make any protests. Grabbing a few of the necessary tools from the pouches on my belt and a few that I would have to improvise from the kitchen draws I sat down on a stool to begin my work.

Padme entered the kitchen sometime later with quiet a non-to pleasant; "Anakin!"

"What?" I said looking up from the tangle of wires I was currently working on.

"Firstly; how could you do that to Ahsoka? Secondly; look at the mess you've made! And thirdly; look at the mess you've made in my kitchen!"

"Oh", I looked around at all the thousands of pieces of droid that were scattered all over the white kitchen floor. "I can clean it up".

"Yeah? And what about the other mess you've made?"

I sighed and continued my re-wiring work, "Well I tried to fix it".

"Not very hard, you wouldn't believe some of the stuff the poor girl has been telling me. I don't think you realise how much of what you do affects her".

"Enlighten me", I said. Wrong thing to say according to the glare I received in turn.

"No, she will enlighten you, and she will talk, and you will listen, then you will comfort and reassure her and take all the blame for everything that she finds wrong in your relationship-"

"-But-"

"No Skywalker, you will do as I say if you want Ahsoka to ever trust and confined in you again. Do you want that?"

"Yes".

"Then go out there and put everything there straight, and for Force sakes, tell her how _you_ feel".

I quickly rose to my feet and headed for the kitchen door.

"Then when you're _both_ happy you'll come back and clean up this mess you've made".

I dutifully nodded and quickly shut the door behind me. Ahsoka had her back to me, arms crossed over her chest and gazing out the veranda just like I had done when being here at night and with troubled thoughts of my own.

I walked over to her and stood silently next to her, not knowing how to start I followed her example and just watched the sun glint and shine of the tall spires of Coruscant.

She began to talk, and was quite and sad and I listened with all my heart. She didn't want me to talk, so I didn't. I listened and watched the tears fall gracefully down from her eyes and felt horrible for all that she suffered due to my own actions. Padme was right, it was all my fault and when I apologized, I let all the emotions be heard in my voice and felt in the Force. I then hugged her tightly, and didn't move as she cried into my shoulder and only let go when she did.

With a small, brave smile, Ahsoka wiped away her tears with a sniff and placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay, here are the new rules".

"Right".

She began to list them off on her fingers, "One; listening comes first, sleeping later".

I couldn't help chuckle at that, she glared but continued.

"Two; when you listen, take in what I've said and try to considerate it in the future. Three; show me how a _Jedi_ would deal with certain things, not Anakin Skywalker".

That one hurt.

"Four; let _me_ help _you_, and please talk to me and tell me the truth".

I found myself agreeing to that, she deserves to know.

"And five; more hugs would be nice", she said with a shy smile.

I knew exactly what Ahsoka wanted now, the same thing as I had; a father, a brother and a friend. So with a big hug that lifted her off her feet and span her around, I agreed.

Slinging her onto my back, I then piggy-backed her into the kitchen to help me finish putting other things back together, together.

**So thankyou so much to all my reviewers and following this story!**

**Sorry for the crappy ending! But now we can get started on the better fics! You know, the ones that I've actually planned out and aren't just making it up as I go!**

**Love SWB!**


End file.
